spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Airlifted Out
Airlifted Out is the eighth episode of the show, Time Travellers and the second episode of the second two part episode of the show. Plot The war is in it's final stages as the final battle is coming towards a closing end while the Doctor and co are trying to get out. Transcript *(Previously on Time Travellers...) *SpongeBob: And that's pretty much safe, is it? Doctor: Totally, so believe me then. *Patrick: What exactly is this thing that we're chasing? *Doctor: No idea. *SpongeBob: Then why are we chasing it? *Doctor: It's mauve and dangerous, and about thirty seconds from a new adventure. *Commander: I can get them onto the fields, how about a little bit of training on the war? *SpongeBob and Patrick: Yes, sir! *(They salute him, to the Doctor's annoyance of people that salute him or other people.) *Commander: Time to get our game on. *(He throws a folder onto the table as the titles begin. The Doctor is at a planning table, like in the Cabinet War Rooms Victory of The Daleks for any clarification with the Commander that we saw last episode with some officers.) *Doctor: So, Commander. What is our next move? *Commander: A bomb attack on the enemy. *Doctor: Sounds kind of good to me. his phone SpongeBob, Patrick. Where are you at the moment? *SpongeBob his phone: I don't know? Somewhere. I'll put Patrick on. *Patrick SpongeBob's phone: I can tell. It's near the base lies. What do you want us to do? *Doctor: Which one of the comrades has the bomb? *Patrick SpongeBob's phone: I have. I stole it because the other comrade was so scared. *Doctor: Okay then. I'll guide you to the site. How far are you two, really? *Patrick SpongeBob's phone: Let's say... about a mile or two away. I just think SpongeBob's a little nervous than I am. *Doctor: Alright then, take yourself to the base. Once you've got to it, go inside and drop the bomb in a certain place, once you've done that. Run back to SpongeBob and I'll be there to pick you two up, after that. I don't know... that's up for debate. his phone. Commander. I'll leave you in hands. *Commander: Doctor, are you really a coward or a solider? *Doctor: Coward. I'm always going to be one and I am one. *runs back to the corridor and the cupboard where the Tardis lies. When he gets back inside of the Tardis. He calls SpongeBob on his phone. Patrick answers. *Doctor: I'm in the Tardis now, Patrick. Where are you now? *Patrick SpongeBob's phone: Ventilation shaft, bigger than the ones that we have, back on our planet. *Doctor: Kind of cool. Right, how many minutes is left on the bomb? *Patrick SpongeBob's phone: Something like 2. *Doctor: Okay then, get out of the ventilation and place it in the dropping cargo bay, the place does have one because they need to transport the weapons away to bomb and destroy the other side. *Patrick SpongeBob's phone: Pretty good to know that their place of destroying us will be destroying them. *Doctor: Of course, can I ask you, Patrick? Do you know the meaning of Destroy Us? *Patrick SpongeBob's phone: That meaning has been around since... the 60's. It first appeared in London of 1963, when a boss had been heard saying 'Destroy Us' to three people. *Doctor: I know, Me and SpongeBob were there. (see Brief Returns for the events in that story.) *Patrick SpongeBob's phone: I know, there is a photo of him, you and another man there. Then it was uttered in the late 90's. Maybe as a call sign. And now most recently with me and Brain. Inc. Nobody knows what it really means past a uttered phrase. Why? Has it been referenced before in your long and old life? *Doctor: Almost every time I've left the enemy any final requests. Which is mostly nearly all the time. *Patrick SpongeBob's phone: So why do you think it's bothering you now if it hasn't before? *Doctor: It just feels like something's coming... can you feel it in the air? *Patrick SpongeBob's phone: Yeah, Do you think SpongeBob does? *Doctor: Maybe... the Commander open the Tardis doors Sorry, go to go for second? down the phone Okay then Commander. I've found you out. The war has ended already and you just want to bomb the others because you love the sense of war and will never let go of it. So, if that's not the enemy. Then, it's just... the phone up. *Commander: Tell your comrade, Patrick... to continue. Not to abort. *Doctor: Patrick again. Continue this mission. Just... a lever underneath the Tardis. The commander flies out of the Tardis as the door locks. Okay, right. Leave the bomb, now! RUN! *Patrick SpongeBob's phone: Got me on the Tardis, yet? *Doctor: Get to SpongeBob, quickly! NOW! *is seen running out of the place, running from the explosion as the Tardis appears near SpongeBob and Patrick. *Patrick: Done, Doctor. What happened to the Commander? *Doctor: He's got some new problems to deal with now. Right. So, where now? *Patrick: Anywhere you said, anywhere at all. *Doctor: And you're right. Defiantly right. *Doctor gets the Tardis going as usual as the episode ends. Category:Time Travellers episodes Category:Episodes Category:2015 Category:Time Travellers Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:Episodes written by The Imperial Ghost Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Doctor Who Crossovers Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Episode Category:Two-part episodes